The Light That Guides Us
by Aozame32
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 is underway, and Jun Kazama is determined to reach Kazuya Mishima and stop him. But first, she has to defeat all the opponents before her, and this next fighter is a man of the likes that Jun has never met.


Disclaimer: Tekken and all associated characters are licensed under Namco. This work of fan fiction is for personal use only and is in no way meant to make a profit.

Author's Note: I've recently become very interested in the idea of a fanfic with both Yoshimitsu and Jun Kazama, set back during Tekken 2. Tekken 2 was the very first Tekken game I've ever played, and so it has a place in my heart. I've written a couple fanfics with Yoshimitsu, so I'm excited to be able to back track with the character, but this is my first fanfic featuring the ever-elusive Jun Kazama. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Lovely

'I won't be intimidated,' Jun Kazama told herself as she picked her way through the thick patch of forest she now found herself in.

Jun Kazama, a top officer of the WWWC, had entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 in hopes of reaching the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a man named Kazuya Mishima. As an officer of the WWWC, a wildlife protection agency, it was Jun's sworn duty to stop any illegal smuggling of protected animals, which the infernal Kazuya Mishima was being charged with.

Jun had been doing very well in the tournament, defeated all of her opponents with her family's own style of fighting. Her next opponent, however, was a man whom she knew little about. All she had heard was that he went by the name Yoshimitsu, was the leader of a vicious group of thieves, and had a prosthetic arm that gave him inhuman skills with a sword.

'I won't let him stand in my way,' Jun continued to encourage herself as she traversed the rugged forest landscape. She had been told that the Manji Clan, Yoshimitsu's gang of thieves, had a secret mountain base, and she was determined to find him and defeat him just as she had with all the previous fighters.

Before long, Jun came across a figure standing in a clearing. He was wearing a suit of armor, the red eyes of his mask glowing with intent. He held a sword in one hand, and stood as if he had been waiting for her.

"There you are," said Jun, straightening herself out as she stepped towards him, "My name is Jun Kazama and I'm your next opponent in this tournament."

Yoshimitsu stood silently, preferring to position himself into his fighting stance over giving a polite introduction.

"Very well," replied Jun, taking her own fighting stance.

The two fighters were silent for the longest time before Yoshimitsu finally dashed forward, letting out a battle cry as he slashed at Jun with his sword. Jun Kazama, being lithe and quick, dodged easily and followed through with a sweeping kick, knocking Yoshimitsu's feet out from under him and leaving him sprawled out on the forest floor. He quickly rose to his feet, only to have Jun deliver a few swift punches to the head and chest, ending with a kick to the side.

'I thought he'd be tougher than this,' thought Jun, keeping her defensive position as she waiting for the odd thief to get back up to his feet.

Yoshimitsu, rather than just rising to his feet, rolled forward and, pushing against the ground with his powerful legs, sprung towards Jun and knocked her down. Now sitting on top of her, Yoshimitsu raised his sword and was about to run her through when Jun quickly grabbed his arms and rolled over, pushing him to the ground next to her.

Adrenaline rushing, Jun quickly took his arm, the one that was supposedly robotic, and with her legs positioned on either side of his shoulder, she laid back on the ground and bent his arm backwards, putting a great deal of pressure on his elbow.

Yoshimitsu began screaming in pain, trying to break the hold of the young fighter's grip before she broke his elbow. At that, Jun released her grip and hurriedly got to her feet.

"Your arm!" she said aloud, pointing at him as he sat there before her, holding his arm in pain, "I was told that it's a robotic arm! Why didn't you have enough strength, then, to break my grip?"

Yoshimitsu got to his feet and began to back away from her, growing more and more nervous as each second passed.

"You're not Yoshimitsu, are you?" she asked, accusingly, as she took a few steps towards him. With that, the imposter suddenly took off running.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" called out Jun as she followed him closely, crashing into the forest.

The imposter seemed to know exactly where to step on the cluttered forest floor, and that made following him all the more difficult. But Jun was unwavering in her determination to find her opponent, the real one, and defeat him. Despite her resolve, however, her target seemed to move faster and faster, until he disappeared altogether.

"Damn," Jun cursed, trying to catch her breath as she slowed her running. She looked around the forest, trying to pick out any sound that would lead her in the imposter's direction.

She continued on, stepping over fallen logs and parting branches out of her way until she came upon a sight that surprised her so much she froze in her place.

Standing in another clearing was a brilliantly white horse. It's rider was a man in a different suit of armor. This man wore a ferocious-looking oni mask, it's red eyes burning through the shade of his wide-brimmed hat. Two purple-hued tassels flanked each side of his mask, and she could see that the mouth of the mask was opened and had rather frightening fangs. But through that opening, Jun could faintly see a human mouth, its lips pursed. The figure sat there silently, holding a sword in one hand and the reigns in the other.

The imposter was bowing towards this horseman, and Jun could hear a very sincere apology.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said, bowing deeply before looking up at the figure on the horse.

"It's alright," replied Yoshimitsu, the _real_ Yoshimitsu, "Go home. I'll take care of this."

In an instant, the Manji Ninja who had been disguised as Yoshimitsu took off into the forest again, and Yoshimitsu urged the white horse forward ever so slightly.

"You're the real Yoshimitsu, aren't you?" asked Jun, her voice resonating through the clearing, "I'm Jun Kazama, and I'm your next opponent!"

"… Get out of my forest," was all he said as Yoshimitsu steered his horse away from her, taking off at a leisurely pace. This confounded Jun Kazama greatly, but she knew she had to defeat him to move on in the tournament.

"Where are you going?" called out Jun as she quickly followed him. "Yoshimitsu! You have to fight me!" Keeping up with him was a little easier than the previous Manji Ninja she had chased down, but soon Yoshimitsu kicked his horse into a trot.

"Go away," he called to her, not bothering to look back. Jun only picked up her pace, and as she did, Yoshimitsu glanced back and sighed with frustration, "Girl, I don't have time to play with you!" He kicked again and the horse took off in a gentle gallop.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Jun as she broke into a sprint, her heart racing underneath her white cotton blouse. She knew that there was no way she could catch up to the horse just by running alone, and so she searched the area ahead for any sort of shortcut.

When she thought she found one, she forced her way through the thick bramble and brush, hoping to cut him off. Just when Jun felt she was making progress, however, the ground beneath her made a loud snapping sound and abruptly fell out underneath her.

Jun let out a surprised scream, not having noticed the false floor that concealed a rather steep hill. The branches holding everything up had snapped under her slight weight, and now she was crashing down the hill uncontrollably.

Yoshimitsu heard her scream and the clamor that followed, and he quickly turned back, cursing under his breath for not just leaving her to her fate. He saw her bright figure smash through the forest as she tumbled down the hill, and he kicked the horse back into a speedy gallop as he chased after her.

"Aaah!" Jun continued to scream as she covered her head with her arms, trying to protect her eyes from the many poking branches and fallen logs she was being pummeled into. Yoshimitsu soon caught up with her and, worried that he might accidentally run her over, he leapt from his horse and, in a moment of daring, reached out and grabbed Jun's hand.

Jun stood there, gasping, and she was terrified to see that Yoshimitsu's grasp was the only think keeping her from tumbling down an even steeper cliff. He had caught her at the last minute, and he could see that she was standing just at the edge of the cliff.

She looked at him, dumbfounded, and he could now see her face more clearly. Her eyes were perfectly shaped and bright, and her light-toned skin shone even underneath the dirt that now covered it in bruised patches. Her raven-colored, shoulder length hair was now a bit tangled with leaves and sticks, but none of this could hide what Yoshimitsu now saw so clearly before him.

'She's so… lovely,' he thought, pulling her towards him away from the danger of falling to her death.

"Thank you so much," began Jun, her voice a bit shaken. Yoshimitsu held her arms to keep her standing, "I… I feel so silly…"

"What were you thinking?" asked Yoshimitsu, the frustration coming back to his voice.

"You're my next opponent," answered Jun, feeling very small, "I have to defeat you." Remembering that, Jun backed up a bit and returned to her fighting stance, "So let's get this over with!"

Yoshimitsu just stood there, looking at her oddly. Jun then looked down at herself and finally saw her exact state. Her clothes, being dirtied and torn from her tumble, were in shambles. She was even missing a shoe. She lowered her arms, feeling even more silly for insisting that they fight while she was in such a condition.

Yoshimitsu sighed, and his white horse walked over to him casually, nuzzling his shoulder. Yoshimitsu reached back and scratched the horses nose gently, and Jun could see that he did indeed have a robotic arm.

"Well… Come on, then," said Yoshimitsu, knowing that he couldn't leave Jun out here in the wilderness by herself. He mounted the white horse with ease and then offered his hand to her.

Jun stood there, contemplating for a moment, before she took his hand carefully and let him pull her up to sit behind him.

"Hold on," Yoshimitsu instructed as he kicked the horse into an immediate gallop. Jun's arms quickly found their way around the strange man's waist, and it was all she could do to keep from falling off.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked, not quite sure if she had made the right decision in taking his hand.

"A place you must never reveal to anyone," answered Yoshimitsu, careful to hold his sword away so that the young woman wasn't accidentally cut, "We're going to the Manji Clan base."

* * *

Author's Note: A short chapter, I know, but I felt it would be fine for an introduction to the story. I really hope you enjoyed it, and as always, any reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
